


Candy

by holtzdamn



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzdamn/pseuds/holtzdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a oneshot I wrote for an anon on tumblr and I thought I'd share it here!<br/>My tumblr URL is holtzdamn just like on here by the way follow me!</p></blockquote>





	Candy

Erin jumped when she heard scream of triumph from the second floor.  
“What is that girl doing now?” Patty asked in an annoyed voice, but was betrayed by the slight smile on her lips. She put her book down on the table, standing up to go and investigate what Holtzmann was up to.  
“Don’t worry, Patty,” Erin said, setting her whiteboard marker down on the table. “My eyes need a break from looking at this board anyway. Also I think the pen fumes are going to my head,” Erin laughed lightly and blinking hard.  
“You okay there, Gilbert?” Abby asked from across the room.  
“Yeah I’m good,” She replied. “Like I said just need a break,” Erin reassure them as she walked over the stairs and began making her way up to Holtzmann’s floor.  
Half way up Erin hears her coworkers voice carrying down the stairs from her work space.  
“Who goes there?” Holtzmann called as she hastily grabbed a dust sheet from the floor and draped it over her latest masterpiece. “This is a top secret operation and only a select few are permitted access,” She stated.  
“It’s Erin. I came to see what you’re up to,” Upon hearing Erin’s voice Holtzmann beamed.  
“Play it cool, Holtz,” She murmured under her breath.  
“What?” Erin called.  
“Uh nothing nothing. Come up! I have something to show you, Gilbert,” Holtzmann beckoned, eager to show off her latest work to her beautiful co worker. It was even better that they were alone too.  
Holtzmann heard Erin’s footsteps get louder until she finally emerged in the doorway to Holtz’s floor. She was curious but also cautious.  
Before her she saw Holtzmann dancing her way around the floor beckoning Erin to join her.  
“Come on, Erin. I’m showing you mine. Now it’s your turn to show me yours,” She said suggestively, continuing to dance. Erin felt heat creep up her neck to her cheeks at Holtz’s statement.  
“Sorry, Holtz no can do until I’ve made sure you aren’t gonna blow us up with whatever warranted a scream of victory that the whole block could hear,”  
“So you’re saying it’ll still happen, just not yet,” Holtz replied with a wink. Again Erin found herself blushing and hurried to change the subject.  
“Is this Candy? As in the song by Cameo?” Erin asked, nodding her head towards the radio in the corner. Holtzmann nodded and smiled as she (attempted) to moonwalk over to Erin and coerce her into dancing with her.  
“Come on, Gilbert. Dance with me- let your hair down,” She coaxed, taking Erin’s had and raising it to twist round in a circle beneath it. Erin sighed and smiled, trying to ignore the electricity now flowing through her veins as soon as Jillian Holtzmann had taken her hand.  
“Fine I’ll dance.  
At this Holtzmann, taking Erin’s other hand and dancing with her in the massive workshop. The girls laughed together and Erin finally knew why Holtzmann danced all the time. It made her feel like a little kid again without a care in the world. It was fun.  
“I have to admit it’s easier to dance holding you rather then two blowtorches,” Holtzmann stated, eliciting a laugh from Erin. At the time she’d been terrified that Holtzmann was going to burn the whole building down. Admittedly she was still scared of that but now she could look back on her first meeting with Holtz and laugh. So she did.  
Without realising, Holtzmann had managed to sandwich Erin between herself and the desk. She stopped dancing, now looking at into Erin’s eyes. She could do it. Right now. Nothing was stopping her. Except of course the crippling fear of being rejected by the woman shed been falling for for the past couple of months.  
“Is something wrong, Holtz?” Erin asked, trying to ignore just how close she was to her right now. This was the closest she’d been to anyone in a while, let along Holtzmann. Everywhere they were touching she swore she could feel little electric shocks rippling through her body.  
Holtzmann then cupped Erin’s face in her hand, pulling her closer. Erin looked shocked but she didn’t pull away. In fact she closed the distance between them, allowing their lips to meet in a lingering kiss. Holtzmann looked up in surprise at the woman’s boldness before moving back in to continue the kiss.  
All too soon Erin pulled away and the two women stood their, their foreheads touching and Holtzmann’s hands on Erin’s hips.  
“Well Kevin’s going to be disappointed,” Holtz quipped with smile. Erin laughed.  
“We both know he wouldn’t be. I think he would’ve shown some interest in me by now,” Erin replied, allowing her hand to tangle in Holtz’s hair.  
“Pfft,” Holtzmann scoffed. “I was talking about me,” Erin rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled away, scanning the room for Holtzmann’s latest invention.  
“You really should show me what new contraption you’ve cooked up,” Erin reminded her. Holtzmann raised an eyebrow at Erin’s apparent dismissal of what had just happened.  
“Only if I get to take you out for dinner tonight,”  
“Deal,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot I wrote for an anon on tumblr and I thought I'd share it here!  
> My tumblr URL is holtzdamn just like on here by the way follow me!


End file.
